Peppa Piiiiiiiiig (series)
Peppa Piiiiiiiiig is a Peppa Pig series with EXTREMELY cracktastic episodes, featuring Peppa Piiiiiiiiig. Characters Main characters *Peppa Piiiiiiiiig *Geooooooooorge *Mooooooooommy Pig *Daaaaaaaaady Pig *Narratooooooooor *Oreo-And-Eeyore Secondary * Suzy Sheeeeeeeeep * Emily Hell-ephant * Edmond Hell-ephant * Grandpaaaaaaaaa Pig (died in episode 8) * Grandmaaaaaaaaa Pig (died in episode 13) * Madame Gazeeeeeeeeelle * Pedro Ponyyyyyyyyy * and mooooooooore Cameos * Peepa Pige (episode 18) * Soozy Shiip (episode 20) Episodes Season 1 # [[Good Ol' Muddy Puddles|'Good Ol' Muddy Puddles']] # Shut Up Geooooooooorge! # Super Guns # 2+2=5 # What Is The Playgroup Watching? # The FBI Visit # The Miyamoto Fan Club # [[Grandpaaaaaaaaa Pig Dies|'Grandpaaaaaaaaa Pig Dies']] # Technical Difficulties # Swearing = Fun # Channel 5 Attacks # [[Caveman Times|'Caveman Times']] # Mr. Potato The Idiot # [[PeppaMeme, The Meme-Making Website|'PeppaMeme, The Meme-Making Website']] # Which IS which # [[The Secret|'The Secret']] # [[BabyTV RULEZ|'BabyTV RULEZ']] # The Stupid Ancestors # [[Super Guns 2 : The toys HAVE BLOOD|'Super Guns 2 : The toys HAVE BLOOD']] # Maaaaaaaaad Pig's Revenge # The Season Finale # [[Peppa says goodbye to Suzy|'Peppa says goodbye to Suzy']] (creepy, lost episode) Season 2 # [[Cooking Andrew Auld|'Cooking Andrew Auld']] # [[Happy (Cracktastic) Christmas with the Piiiiiiiiigs|'Happy (Cracktastic) Christmas with the Piiiiiiiiigs']] (christmas special) # Plastic Surgery # Hypnotizing Rampage Movies * The Piiiiiiiiig Movie * The Piiiiiiiiig Sequel Home media releases VHS * 4 Stupid Episodes - contains the first 4 episodes. * [[Good Ol' Muddy Puddles and 6 more stories|'Good Ol' Muddy Puddles and 6 more stories']] - contains the first 7 episodes. * Technical Difficulties - contains episodes 9-16 * The Stupid Ancestors - contains episodes 17-20 * [[Long Live The Season 1 Finale!|'Long Live The Season 1 Finale!']] - contains episode 21. Bonus : Also contains the creepy episode (Peppa says goodbye to Suzy) * [[A Kick In The Ass : Here Comes Season 2|'A Kick In The Ass : Here Comes Season 2']] - contains episodes 23-30 * [[The Final VHS|'The Final VHS']] - contains episodes 31-38 DVD * The Boot That Kicks The DVD - Disc 1 - all the episodes of season 1. Bonus : Also contains a pilot episode, zs well as the creepy episode. * [[The Boot That Kicks The DVD - Disc 2|'The Boot That Kicks The DVD - Disc 2']] - contains more bonus features, some news and an inside look. * [[Bienvenue au cimetière (DVD)|'Bienvenue au cimetière']] - contains episodes 23-38 * [[The Garfield-Clifford ASS|'The Garfield-Clifford ASS']] - contains episodes 39-56 * TBA Theme song See Peppa Piiiiiiiiig (series)/Theme Songs Score Ratings were steady on Rotten Bananas when the first five episodes were shown to the public with a score of 72%. Trivia * Like on the season 4-5 intro, saying "a step closer to the series finale", the series was originally going to be cancelled after the final season 5 episode, but they're plans had changed (or they lied) and decided to make season 6, as well as seasons 7, 8 and 9.Category:Cracktastic Category:Peppa Pig Counterparts Category:Peppa Piiiiiiiiig